


Just Fine With That

by chancetherappa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Butt Plugs, Little Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Shibari, Size Kink, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancetherappa/pseuds/chancetherappa
Summary: Keiji likes to tie up his husband. And Koutarou wouldn't have it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd because my usual beta reader is ace

“There,” Keiji said, smiling softly as he admired his work.

Koutarou laid naked on their bed, panting softly as he wiggled around in his restraints. His hands were tied behind his back in a smooth red rope, intricately laced around his thick pectoral and abdominal muscles after pulling his wrists and forearms together. There were also additional shibari ropes that secured his legs in a spread position, not too far, his cock flushed, hard, and resting on his tummy. Biting his lip, Koutarou rolled his hips a little, breathing audibly with a red blush covering his face, chest, and shoulders, and Keiji could only name a couple of things that were more gorgeous than the sight below him.

“What a beautiful blushing boy…” Keiji purred, running his hands up and down Koutarou’s thighs while squeezing his fingers on the hardened muscle, relishing when the former team captain let a desperate whine escape his throat. “What is it, baby?”

“Keiji…”

“Yes?” Keiji crawled into his lap, knees resting on either side of his hips.

“You’re…you’re prettier,” he muttered, turning his head into the pillow underneath him.

“Flattery won’t get you what you want, baby,” the former setter replied, reaching behind him to unzip his binder, breathing in relief when his breasts fell to their natural position. Koutarou bit his lip as he took in Keiji’s naked form, feebly attempting to rock his hips up.

“Ah-ah,” his lover responded, kneeling up so his ass was above Koutarou’s body. “Bad boy. You know what that means…” Keiji grinned when he could hear Koutarou gulp. “You gonna tell me, babe?”

“Teasing…” Koutarou mumbled, and, though he tried to hide his arousal, his nipples were perky and hard, standing at attention. While normally, those were plenty a tease for Koutarou, Keiji had a different plan tonight.

“Mmhmm.” Keiji crawled up his husband’s legs, sitting his pussy right on his balls. Groaning at the soft gasp that left the man underneath him, he held up Koutarou’s cock and pumped it a couple times, purring at the thickness of the shaft that he could never quite get over. It filled him up so nicely, honestly; his boy was so good for him in so many more ways than one. Raising his hips, he lined up the head with his entrance, but didn’t push in; instead, he rolled his hips, rubbing the tip across his hot, wet folds, back and forth, pulling it across the jewel of the butt plug that sat comfortably in his ass.

“Ah… _‘kaashi…Keiji_ , _”_ Koutarou moaned, trying to keep his hips still in order to prevent any more teasing than necessary, knowing when he hit his husband’s clit when he mewled softly. He had almost completely forgotten about the vibrating bullet up his own hole until Keiji turned it on with the remote, gasping as it began massaging his prostate. “Keijiii… _please…”_

“Yeah…yeah I want it too; give me a minute,” Keiji mumbled, lining up his cock for real this time. Slowly, slowly, he pressed the head inside, groaning low in his throat as Koutarou filled him up inch by inch, wide and long and perfect, and then suddenly his thighs hit much stronger ones.

Koutarou looked fucked out. His eyes were glassy as he looked at Keiji like that was the first time he entered him, blissful and consumed in ecstasy as he attempted to rock his hips again.

“Kou…” Keiji mewled softly as he adjusted his hips, jolting when he hit a special spot inside.

“Ke…i…ji…”

He set his hands on his husband’s abs, knowing he could handle his weight as he settled into a good position. Riding Koutarou was one of his favorite things in the world, but it took the energy out of him every single time and made him sore the next morning. Torturously slow, he moved forward and backward, but never quite up and down, reveling in the feeling his husband gave him every time they came together like this.

“Keiji, I can’t…I can’t last long,” Koutarou moaned, shaking from his stimulation on both ends. Keiji should’ve considered both their lower stamina. They weren’t eighteen anymore.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay,” Keiji breathed, grasping for the vibrator remote in the sheets to turn it off. After finding it and stopping Koutarou’s prostate stimulation, he threw it on the ground and lifted his hips up, dropping himself back on Koutarou’s cock and shivering at the soft, surprised moan that left his husband’s chapped lips. He repeated the motion, willing himself to go faster and faster as he bounced up and down.

It wasn’t long before Keiji couldn’t think straight, movement completely driven by his instincts as he lifted and dropped again and again, hitting that special spot inside himself while rubbing his clit, lost in the desperate, heady moans that Koutarou kept giving him as they moved together for the hundredth time. Somehow, the passion hadn’t gone away, like his mother said it would. It was still there, still burning, still boiling hot in his gut…

“Keiji…ah! Ke _iji,”_ Koutarou had lost all knowledge of the language other than Keiji’s name, and he could feel his cock twitch inside him as he lost rhythm. “‘m close…nnngh…”

“I know, baby…ah, me too— _ah_!!” A warm gush of liquid pulsed inside of him as a flash of white light spread behind his eyelids, causing him to collapse on the chiseled torso beneath him, both equally exhausted and drowning in pleasure.

“Nnnn…” A soft noise caught his attention a few moments later. “Keiji…I know you love my pecs but I kind of can’t breathe and these ropes are starting to make me sore in the not-good way.”

Keiji nodded, not jolting up from his spot, but carefully lifting himself off. One stray end hung out by Koutarou’s feet, and he pulled on it, releasing both his legs in one go; similarly, another loose strand hung out by his wrists, allowing Keiji to pull before dumping the red rope on the floor.

“How do you want to do aftercare, Kou?” Keiji asked, rubbing his eyes as he wiped the both of them down quickly.

“Let’s just take a shower and put aloe on the rough spots and go to sleep, I’m tired,” Koutarou said, laughing joyously as he did. His husband shook his head, though a soft smile graced his lips.

He loved his Koutarou. His sweet boy, his husband, his lover…his everything.

He had to get through a shower and drying off and changing the sheets before he could curl into that warm body and proclaim his love, though. And Keiji was just fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean for this to have as many feelings as it does but i love these two and I'm so glad i finally wrote my otp  
> come hang out, I'm on tumblr as @haniltin-writes


End file.
